Sleeping comfortably while traveling or while confined to tight spaces is generally desirable, yet unfortunately this is often made difficult or impossible by the circumstances. Recuperative resting, napping and/or deep rapid eye movement (REM) sleep is often inhibited by discomfort caused by awkward body positions that depend on some level of muscle activity to maintain. For example, sitting in an airplane seat without leaning on or otherwise disturbing adjacent passengers, even while fully reclined, can necessitate flexing of neck, shoulder, back and/or other muscles to maintain that position.
Holding or supporting the head in an upright position while attempting to sleep and/or utilizing devices that aid in doing so prevents the cervicobrachial apparatus from being totally passive or at complete rest. In addition, static load stress in the cervical spine can be debilitating for people with degenerative conditions and/or post-surgical syndromes. Furthermore, there is data in the medical community suggesting that baroreceptors in the walls of the heart are sensitive to pressure such that holding the head in an upright position results in increased brain activity which can inhibit sleep quality. In addition, there is also data suggesting that calcium oxalates in the inner ear may regulate REM cycles by effecting equilibrium when the head is in a horizontal position. Such phenomenon would not occur in sleeping positions where the head is held upright.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a device which supports a user while sleeping in a sitting position. Additionally, there is a need in the art for the device to support the head and neck of the user. Further, there is a need in the art for the device to support the trunk of the user. Moreover, there is a need in the art for the device to be easily transported.